


Happy Holidays, DinosaurBoots!

by lilpea



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpea/pseuds/lilpea
Summary: I wanted to do something with both of your interests, so here's Mob dressed as Rin from Blue Exorcist! I hope you like this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinosaurBoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurBoots/gifts).



[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/PrussianMoose/media/mobmas_zpsbd4m45jv.png.html)


End file.
